


Maybe being trapped in this crappy waterproof sedan for all eternity won't be so bad after all.

by SCP862



Category: Car Boys, Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Dry Humping, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP862/pseuds/SCP862
Summary: Griffin just wants to tug one out before Nick wakes up because his plan of blue balling it for the rest of eternity just isn't working out.
Relationships: Griffin McElroy/Nick Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Maybe being trapped in this crappy waterproof sedan for all eternity won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I'm actually publishing is for a dead fandom and about a yuck man I'm not a fan of anymore, but I miss the Car Boys dynamic duo.
> 
> Please don't leave comments just to tell me how crappy of a person Nick is, because I'm aware. The Car Boys universe has just always gotten my creative juices flowing and I wanted to dip into it for the first time in a long time.

Griffin draws his 23rd line in the dust on the dashboard of the waterproof sedan. 23 days into an eternity of being trapped, drifting in a car with his best friend, alone. His watch still ticks away, but whose to say it's even correct anymore, stuck in this time-space anomalie.

Currently, Nick is sound asleep in the backseat of the car, letting out a few dream induced mumbles from time to time. Griffin glances back, taking in the content face of the sleeping man. It took a couple weeks for the duo to get used to their new cramped living quarters, and Nick took just as long to tame his anxiety of leaving the driver's seat. Griffin inevitably had to force his hand from the gear shift out of concern for his friends wellbeing.

Griffin slunk down in the already comfortably reclined passenger seat, kicking his shoes off and tossing them onto the floor in the back. It had been awhile since things had been this quiet, for this long. It made it hard for his mind not to drift to places it shouldn't.

Going almost a month without... You probably get the idea. 

Griffin readjusts in his seat. He has no idea how long Nick will be asleep, so he shouldn't even be considering the idea of trying to find some "relief". He knows one of them will have to at some point, and the idea that Nick could have already without him being aware is an incredibly distracting realization.

With some hesitation, Griffin gropes himself through his jeans, all too aware of the shifting in the backseat as Nick lets out a quiet noise. An equally quiet sigh of relief escapes without his permission as his belt is unbuckled and his pants shucked down just far enough for his erection to be pulled out. He tilts the rearview mirror so he can keep an eye on Nick's sleep status, or so he tells himself.

Deciding he doesn't have time to waste, Griffin spits into his hand and rubs it over his aching dick. He sets a moderate pace, any faster and he wouldn't be able to keep quiet, any slower and Nick might wake up before he's done. But would that be such a bad thing? The thought sends shivers down Griffin's spine. Feeling his erection grow, he can't help but let his eyes squeeze shut.

•  
•  
•  
•

It takes Nick a minute to understand the sounds he wakes up to. Muffled breathing and some unintelligible mumbling. He forces an eye open, taking a deep breath before realizing just how uncomfortable of a position he had worked himself into during his slumber. He rubs his eyes and goes to sit up, only to freeze from the next sound that escapes the front seats. Unmistakable, that was very much a moan. The next one snaps him out of his trance as he cautiously sits up, trying to assess his surroundings.

Nick glances into the rearview mirror, currently angled directly at Griffin, his shirt pulled up above his stomach, balled into a fist. His face is beet red and twisted with pleasure in a way that Nick decides he will never be able to forget. His pulse thuds loudly in his ears, the sight is enough to have blood rushing directly South. Griffin blinks, dazed and needy, finally glancing into the mirror and making direct eye contact with one of his biggest fears and strongest sexual fantasies.

Panic. Griffin shoots up in it seat, frantically covering up. "Nick, oh god I'm so sorry Nick holy shit" Griffin sputters out in embarrassment, as Nick puts a hand on his shoulder to support himself leaning forward.

Nick rests his chin on Griffin's shoulder. He can feel his mouth go dry, before letting out a mesmerized "Keep going?". 

•  
•  
•  
•

Neither knows how much time has passed since Nick's initial encouragement, and neither man seems to care. Griffin has worked himself back up under Nick's half lidded gaze, taking his time now that the initial embarrassment of being caught with his pants down has faded. Nick breathes out words of praise directly into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "You're doing so good Griff', you sound incredible" is puffed into his ear as Nick plants a kiss to his neck that doesn't last nearly long enough.

Griffin's had it with the teasing already.

Nick is taken aback momentarily as Griffin stops his motions (albeit with much struggle) to look over his shoulder at him. His expression is pleading and desperate and sends Nick moving back to make some room. Griffin takes the hint, kicking off his jeans before climbing into the back seat (boxers on, still not quite prepared to be naked in front of his best friend). Being face to face suddenly begins to make the situation all too real. The duo briefly make eye contact, before Nick swallows thickly, leaning back with a nod to continue. And continue Griffin does, reaching forward to grasp at the bottom of Nick's t-shirt, glancing up for permission to remove it and receiving it through another encouraging nod.

They work one another's shirts off and Nick begins to take lead, slipping his hand below the waistband of Griffin's boxers, giving a few determined strokes to the throbbing member, hidden beneath too much fabric for his liking. "Can I kiss you?" is Griffin's desperate response, before Nick drives his neck forward to capture the soft lips across from his. Griffin is coaxed into laying flat on the backseat, desperate kisses trail from his belly button, to the crook of his neck while careful hands explore his body.

The first rock of Griffin's hips up into Nick's turns the heat up to what feels like 100 degrees in an instant. Nick just about tears his pants off before returning the favor, grinding roughly into Griffin. Griffin chokes out a moan, wrapping his legs around Nick's thighs, trying to push himself up to gain any friction he can for the moment. 

Neither man will last much longer at this point, as they rut desperately against one another. Griffin is the first to fall over the edge, letting out a sputtered cry as ropes of cum coat the inside of his boxers, but Nick is unrelenting above him. Chasing his orgasm, Nick grasps Griffin's hips and pulls their hips flush together before letting out a strained groan, spilling cum into his own shorts. 

The car is filled with heavy breathing as the duo try to catch their breath. Neither one knows what to say or do next. Griffin breaks the beat of silence first. "You're kinda crushing me" he manages to mumble. Nick moves to seperate himself from the older man, albeit begrudgingly. With the warmth of another body gone, Griffin feels a lot more exposed than he did just moments ago, reaching to pull his shirt back on while under the soft gaze of his friend. Griffin perks up as Nick takes a deep breath before speaking, "so, that .. it sure was.. something?" is all he stammers out. Griffin just nods.

It's suffocatingly awkward as the boys redress. A CD is dug out of the console and pushed into the player at some point, at the very least making the situation tolerable.

•  
•  
•  
•

It's a couple hours before Griffin turns the radio down to speak up. "I wouldn't be opposed to doing what we did again," he begins, "obviously not right now, but if you were ever interested again, I want you to know that I enjoyed it, and if you aren't interested, then I just really don't want this to ruin things between us". Nick glances over at his friend, currently seated shotgun alongside him. 

Griffin is staring out the window of the sedan, watching the swirling colors pass them by. Mentally preparing for rejection, it comes to his surprise when fingers intertwine with his and bring his left hand to be held on the middle console. Relief washes over both of them as Griffin squeezes the hand back.

Maybe being trapped in this crappy waterproof sedan for all eternity won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I wrote this at like 3am and it's not beta'd.  
Not the best course of action I could have taken for my first published story.


End file.
